Fly Me To The Moon
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: There's a heat wave in Mystic Falls. Road trip anyone? Written for the WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE. WARNING: SLASH (DALARIC)


FORTNIGHTLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE ( 12.08.13 – 25.08.13. )

Title: **FLY ME TO THE MOON  
**Type: Multipart Fic  
Theme Word: HEAT  
Pairing: Damon, Alaric (Stefan. Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt included)  
Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 1/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Summary: AU/AH There's a heat wave in Mystic Falls. Road trip anyone? Written for the WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE. WARNING: SLASH (DALARIC)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD

**AN/** When I saw this challenge I couldn't resist although I have way too many stories to finish. My mind started to imagine all kind of hot scenes with my two favorite TVD characters. I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think. The time frame is around season two or three, and let's just say it's a bit untypical from the serie, because there's no one to fight, except the weather. And the characters are a bit OOC. Caroline, Matt and Tyler are friends, Bonnie doesn't hate Damon, she just can't stand him sometimes. Stefan and Elena are together.

**WARNING: SLASH**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh God! I can't take it anymore!" Caroline whined, plopping herself down on the sofa in the Boarding House, across Stefan and Elena who were sitting on the two-seat couch. "I would think that being a vampire I would be immune to this heat, but nooooo!"

"I know what you mean." Elena sighed. "I was all wet when I got here and had to take a cold shower. The car was a sauna."

"Yeah. Every air conditioner is on. And we do have a lot of them in this house." Stefan added. "In all my life I can't remember ever being this hot."

It was true. It was the hottest week ever. And by the look of it, it was about to get worse. During the day, the town was practically empty, except for those who had to go to work and back home. The citizens were either at their home with the air conditioner on, or at the pool just outside the city line. There was also the possibility to go to the waterfalls, but with all that happened during the last year, no one wanted to risk their life's since it was placed in the deepest part of the forest.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked, hearing someone whistling a happy tune, and a second later, Damon entered the room.

"Then why don't you go to the waterfalls?" Damon asked, ignoring the stunned faces on the three people sitting on the sofas, and walked toward his liquor cabinet. He was in a great mood and nothing could change that. "I just came from there."

"Why are you so happy?" Stefan asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Damon was acting weird. For months now. He was constantly out of the Boarding House, and strangely, always in a good mood. It was really odd seeing him like that.

"Yeah, you're giving me the creeps." Caroline added.

"Why, thank you Barbie. My mission for today is complete." Damon joked.

"Where were you?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Didn't I just tell you? At the waterfalls."

"I meant where did you spend the night. You haven't came home since yesterday." Stefan elaborated.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan." Damon said and shook his head. "I think you're forgetting one tincy wincy detail."

"And what would that be?" Stefan cut in sarcastically, his eyebrow raised.

"Since you're asking so nicely, let me explain. You see, I'm the adult one here and you are a teenager. So that means I'm responsible for you, my dear baby brother, not the other way around."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's crap and you know it!" Stefan said appalled. "I'm over 160 years old!"

"Stefan! Language! Mind your manners! There are ladies present. Don't make me put a soap in your mouth. You may be 162 but you're still younger than me. You're 17 and I'm 25 and that will never change."

"You wouldn't dare." Stefan said, his eyes wide.

Caroline and Elena snickered, while listening the brothers bickering. They liked seeing Damon in a good mood, and they were very curious what happen to him to get him there.

Stefan remembered the last time Damon did that. They were still human and they were playing cards with some friends when he got in an argument with one boy Damon's age. In the heat of the argument, he started swearing, and to his humiliation, Damon put soap into his mouth. He was a laughing stock for two months after that.

"By all means, Stefan. Test me." Damon said with his eyebrow raised, challenging him, and Stefan knew he would be capable of doing just that. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't get it. Why the soap?" Elena asked, looking from Stefan to Damon.

"In our time, when ever we would swear or be disrespectful, our mother would put soap into our mouths for punishment and when she died, I continued to do it on Stefan. The other parents, seeing ours, started to do it too. And let me just say, Stefan had the soap in his mouth more then anyone else in our circle." Damon explained, clearly enjoying himself.

"I would thought it would be you, not Stefan." Caroline said.

"Oh, I've learned to keep my mouth shut in early days. I've had a different treatment." Damon said darkly.

Seeing the question in both Elena's and Caroline's eyes, Stefan said only one word. "Whip."

The girls looked at Damon with shock and sadness in their eyes. They parents would never dreamed raising a hand on them, let alone a whip.

"Okay, enough of this dark stuff." Damon said and sat on the sofa. "What are your plans since the school is over for the summer?"

"Don't have any. Since we can't do anything during the day thanks to this awful weather, I guess it's the night time and parties." Caroline said, and Elena nodded.

"So, I guess the curfew is midnight for the summer, huh, baby brother?" Damon asked, taunting Stefan, knowing very well what his reaction would be. And he wasn't disappointed.

"A curfew? Are you shitting me?" Stefan asked, forgetting Damon's earlier threat.

Few moments later, he found himself with soap in his mouth. Seeing him, the girls laughed while he glared at Damon, however, he knew he had to bear it.

"Two hours, baby brother." Damon smirked, then turned toward the doorway, greeting the newcomer. "Hey Ric!"

"Hello Mr. Saltzman." Elena and Caroline greeted him, while Stefan only waved his hand.

"What's with the suitcase?" Caroline asked. "You going somewhere?"

"You didn't tell them?" Alaric asked, looking at Damon. "And please tell me why Stefan has soap in his mouth?"

"I was just about to. And as for Stefan, since I'm his big and responsible brother -" Damon said, looking pointedly at Stefan, who, in return, glared at him. "- I had to teach him some manners. He was swearing. Can you believe that? Ah, kids these days." Damon sighed dramatically.

"Reswonsiwle wlotel mw aws. We waw wewiwn aw iviow. Amw am vavaws." Stefan mumbled. (translate: Responsible brother my ass. He was being an idiot. And a jackass.)

"What was that, baby brother?" Damon asked. "You've just earned an extra hour. Keep it going."

"What? Why?" Stefan asked, the soap dropping from his mouth, but he quickly put it back.

Damon merely raised his brow at him, and Stefan crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back into the sofa, sending a dark glare at his brother.

"No more? Darn. I was hoping for at least six or seven hours." Damon huffed dramatically.

Elena and Caroline couldn't help themselves. They started laughing, and even Alaric smiled. Stefan acted just like a petulant child, especially with soap in his mouth.

"Anyway, like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted -" Damon continued. "- Ric is moving in. Any objections?" He asked, looking at Stefan.

"U awe wewome to swaw aw wlomw aw u wawnw."

"What?" Alaric asked, and Stefan rolled his eyes, then repeated, but this time without the soap.

"I said, you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Ah, ah, ah, Stefan. Put the soap back into your mouth. Three hours and not a minute less." Damon quipped.

"You're kidding, right?" Stefan asked, standing up, not believing Damon was doing this to him, and in front of Elena especially. Enough was enough. "I'm not a child anymore. You can't do this to me. I deserve some respect here. You may be my older brother but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do or not to do. Not anymore. It was okay when we were younger and human, but this is ridiculous. And I'm sure mother would agree with me on that."

"Respect?" Damon hissed, and stood nose to nose with his brother. His good mood was gone. "Right now, you don't deserve any respect because you're acting like a spoiled brat. And I won't let you tarnish mothers memory and everything she taught us. I promised her on her deathbed that I will always look after you till the day I die and continue her work molding you into a man she wanted you to become some day. And that means cleaning your mouth. Now, you will put this soap back into your mouth and you will be quiet for the next four hours. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

It was a dead silence after Damon's words. Elena and Caroline were shocked but knew better then to interfere. Besides, they thought Damon was right. Alaric actually felt proud of Damon. Knowing he crossed the line, Stefan dutifully nodded and did what Damon told him to do. It may start like a joke to him, but obviously Damon meant every word. He never knew Damon promised their mother that, and he felt ashamed. For one moment he felt tears in his eyes remembering the old times. Damon and he were close back then, and for a short time, he felt that closeness again.

"How did you manage to flood your own apartment, Alaric?" Caroline asked, then smirked, trying to lift up the mood. "Did you want your own pool to cool yourself in?"

"Funny, Caroline. Funny." Alaric rolled his eyes, knowing what she wanted to do. "No, the neighbor from upstairs forgot to close the tap before leaving on a business trip few days earlier, and the water kept going. Since it's an old building, the whole ceiling collapsed. Luckily, I was out." Alaric explained, not telling the whole truth. As it happens, Damon, who was with him, having spend the night, saved his life.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

They were sleeping together for over ten months now and Damon often spend the night at Alaric's place after their usual drink at the Grill. It was their routine, and both of them were happy spending the time together. It wasn't just because of the sex, which was absolutely amazing. No, Alaric was in love. He never felt this strong for anyone in his life, and he had his share of lovers. Hell, he was even married. But he was afraid that if he say anything, Damon would leave. And he was certain that if that happens, his heart would leave with the vampire.

Damon was kissing him slowly, and Alaric was in heaven, enjoying every moment, every touch. Suddenly, Damon stopped, lifted his head up and focused on something.

"Damon? What's wrong?" Alaric asked, then frowned when the vampire shushed him.

The next few moments were a blur in Alaric's memory. He only knew that one moment he was lying on the bed, and the next he was in Damon's arms, flying through the window.

"What the..." Alaric started, but didn't finish, because the most horrible noise stopped him.

He watched in horror as the whole upstairs apartment collapsed onto his. Everything was a wreck. Water everywhere, furniture destroyed. He wondered if there was anything worth saving. Probably not.

"Oh my God!" Alaric said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Luckily I was here when it happen." Damon said, visibly shaken.

He was holding Alaric in his arms, part because to give his lover and best friend support, and part to convince himself that Ric was alive and well. He couldn't believe what just happened. If he weren't here, Ric would've been dead. And his nifty little ring wouldn't be able to bring him back this time. He thanked God, or whoever was listening, that he was here tonight. Luckily, he heard the breaking of the ceiling foundation and acted on time. Loosing Ric would mean loosing his heart. Because for the first time in his life, he was truly and madly in love.

"Come. Let's get out of here. They will start asking questions and it's better if they think you weren't here in the first place."

"Luckily, you thought of grabbing our clothes." Alaric said, walking beside Damon toward the car. "Where are we going anyway? To the Boarding House?"

"No. I can't deal with my brother right now. I want to show you something. We haven't had the chance to take a shower, and you know I like to be clean."

"I wonder why?" Alaric asked dryly.

Damon's response was a flash of his white teeth. Oh, yeah. He knew why. As soon as Ric closed the door behind them, he was pinned against the wall, and Damon was kissing him with passion. Instead of going to the bathroom, they went straight to bed, dropping their clothes everywhere. After one hell of an orgasm, they were kissing when he heard the noise. Not taking any chances, he rushed and collected their clothes, then took his lover into his arms and jumped out from the window. The next moment, he watched in horror as the upper apartment collapsed.

"By the way, you're moving in with me." Damon said, pushing the memory away.

"I am?" Alaric asked and raised his eyebrow at the vampire.

"Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to." Damon huffed in annoyance, masking the hurt.

However, Alaric knew the vampire very well and he could see that he somehow hurt his feelings. They never talked about going public with their relationship or taking the next step. And, if he was truthful, he wanted that. He was tired of all the hiding. Maybe this was the right time, but he didn't know how to voice his thoughts out. Maybe, if he moves in with Damon he will see how they function being together 24/7. It would be like taking the next step. Looking at the vampire who was focused on the road, he noticed the hard grip he had on the steering wheel and the rigidness of his body. Damon was obviously hurt by his reaction, and that gave him a bit of hope.

"I would love to move in with you. I'm sorry for my reaction. You just took me by surprise." Alaric said, placing his hand on the vampire. In instant, he felt Damon relax. "Where are we going, by the way?" He asked, noticing they were driving toward the forest, but not to the Boarding House.

"You'll see. We'll be there in a few minutes." Damon answered cryptically.

Just as he promised, he parked his car in the deepest part of the forest, but Alaric still couldn't tell where or why were they here.

"Come. We have to walk the rest of the way. It's not far." Damon said and got out of the car, Alaric right behind him.

They walked for about fifteen minutes, in silence, when suddenly they arrived on a small clearing in front of the most beautiful sight Alaric ever seen. His mouth dropped wide at the two waterfalls and the small lake beneath them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Damon asked. "When ever I'm sad or angry, I always came here and somehow it gives me peace. My mother showed me this place when I was just a little boy."

"Thank you for bringing me here." Alaric was finally able to speak. He was touched that Damon had showed and had shared with him something that special and personal.

"Let's go for a swim. We need it." Damon grinned, breaking the serious moment they had. In a flash, he took all his clothes off and jumped into the lake. "Come on! The water is great! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" He asked playfully.

"Well, sorry, but unlike you, I don't have the super speed!" Alaric said, then stuck his tongue out, at the, now, laughing vampire.

"You could, if you want." Damon said somehow offhandedly, then changed the topic, seeing the look on his lover's face. "Does this mean that you'll be giving me a strip show?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" Alaric asked, shaking his head while taking off his clothes.

He decided it would be better to drop the whole _'turning into a vampire thing'_ Damon subtly suggested. It wasn't the right time for that conversation. Although, he did thought of that possibility. More than once. And that thought didn't look awful like before. Before he fell in love.

Deliberately, he took off his clothes slowly, while watching the vampire underneath his lashes. Damon was watching him with lust in his eyes and Alaric couldn't suppress the playful smirk when the vampire growled when he stopped with his fingers on his underwear. Finally, he took mercy on the vampire and dropped his boxers on the grass. The striptease he just performed for his lover made him hard, and smiling widely, he entered the lake.

Damon saw the surprise, and was that also hope, in Alaric's eyes when he kinda suggested the possibility of him turning into a vampire, but he also knew it wasn't the right time for that particular topic. He was afraid of Alaric's answer, so he wiggled his eyebrows at the teacher giving him the hint on what he wanted him to do. He was standing three feet away from the shore, the water was around his waist, and he got instantly hard watching Alaric slowly taking his clothes off. Damon suspected that his lover was deliberately torturing him by being extra slow, and he could also feel the hidden look on him, but he didn't said a word. However, when Alaric stopped at his boxers, he let out a small growl, and his suspicions were proven correct ones when he saw a traitorous smirk on his mouth. He could also tell his lover was aroused, and he licked his lips seeing him naked on the shore.

As soon as Alaric was in front of him, Damon pulled him close and placed a heated kiss on his lips. His hands traveled all over Alaric's body, finally stopping on the hard cock, and he was very satisfied hearing the moan when he started stroking him.

Damon moved them into the deeper part of the lake and lifted Alaric's body up. Alaric wrapped his legs around the vampire, not ever breaking the kiss, if anything, he started kissing him harder, because Damon's kissed droved him mad every time. That gave Damon the perfect opportunity to focus his fingers on the tight hole he was massaging.

Alaric moaned loudly when the vampire started fingering him. The water was good as the lube, and Damon pushed his hard member into Alaric when he was done scissoring him, which caused his lover to wince a bit because it hurt, but the pleasure soon replaced the hurt as he started pumping him.

"Oh God! Damon! Harder!" Alaric said and bitted Damon's lower lip.

Damon was happy to oblige his request and went faster. Alaric tightened his hold on the vampire moaning his name in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum." He said and Damon went even faster, slightly using his vampire speed. He knew that was what Alaric wanted, and soon they both screamed their names finding their release in the same time.

"That was awesome!" Alaric said. "I've never done it in water before."

"It was, wasn't it?" Damon smirked, kissing him, very pleased with himself.

"I think I actually saw the stars."

"Flow you to the moon, haven't I?" Damon asked, slightly changing the name of their favorite song.

Except great sex and excellent stamina, they also loved the same songs and books. They matched perfectly in every aspect of life. Damon was very surprised when Alaric once told him that his two favorite singers were Frank Sinatra and Elvis Presley. Damon didn't know why, but he loved that song '_Fly Me To The Moon'_ the most. He loved it from the first time he saw Frank performing it in 1964. Exactly a hundred years after he was turned. Sure, the song was created many years before, but Damon loved Frank's version the best. He returned to reality when he heard Alaric's husky voice.

"My turn now."

They changed positions, and now it was Alaric who was holding Damon, probing his hole, first with his fingers, and then with his already hard member. Since Damon liked a little roughly, Alaric didn't fear he would hurt him when he entered in one strong push. Damon actually preferred it that way. He loved that small fragment of pain before the pleasure. They started kissing again while Alaric pushed his dick in and out, every time hitting the prostate. Damon didn't last long, he exploded, and Alaric soon followed, after asking Damon to bite him. That wasn't the first time. He loved when Damon would bite him on the neck, but what he loved the most was the rich taste of Damon's blood.

"I took too much." Damon said after licking the wound, closing it, then biting his own wrist, drawing blood. "Here."

After the blood sharing, they decided to swim for a while, then went to the shore to dry out. Since the heat was already strong, even though it was merely ten in the morning, it didn't take long for them to dry and get dressed.

"I'm going to the loft and see what can be saved and then I'll come to the Boarding House." Alaric said, thinking about the disaster that was waiting for him.

"You need me there?" Damon asked.

"No, I'll be quick. But thank you."

Half an hour later Damon parked his car not far from Alaric's building, and Alaric got out of the car.

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting." Damon replied and drove off.

Alaric sighed happily looking at the amazing structure of the Boarding House. He felt like he just arrived home. After dealing with the police and his property owner, he needed rest. Luckily, Liz was there, so she helped a lot. However, he didn't like the smile she had when he told her he was moving in the Boarding House. It was as if she knew about Damon and him. _'Nah!_' He thought, shaking his head, and walked toward his new home. However, he wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him. Stefan with the soap in his mouth.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"I was just there to see the damage and to collect the weapons and anything that was saved. As you can see, not much." Alaric said.

"You know what that means?" Damon asked.

"What?" Alaric asked, and looked at him in confusion.

"Shopping." Damon said and laughed at Alaric's shocked expression.

He wasn't the only one shocked. The girls and Stefan were looking at him like he just said he was an alien. Or something like that.

"You are going shopping?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide. "You?"

"I don't see what is the big deal?" Damon scoffed. "As it happens, I love to shop. This clothes didn't magically appeared on me, you know?" He said, pointing at his expensive button up black shirt and the black pants that fitted hip perfectly.

"I know, but I just can't imagine you in the mall." Caroline said, rolling her eyes at him. Can I come too?"

"Sure, why not?" Damon shrugged, then added. "But, I'll tell you what to buy. I have an excellent taste and you won't be sorry. I promise. Elena, Stefan, you wanna come too? We could go tomorrow if you want. And you could also invite Bonnie and Jeremy. The more the merrier!"

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Stefan asked, and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! It's summer, and for the first time, we can let ourselves go. And you don't have to worry about the money. It's my treat!"

"Damon, I think that the sun has somehow messed with your head and that you should go and lie down." Stefan said worriedly.

"For the love of…!" Damon said annoyed. "Do something good for a change and everyone think something is wrong. And put that soap back into your mouth."

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Stefan said, raising his hands in surrender. "We'll go shopping!"

Damon grinned at his brother in victory, then sighed. "You know what? I'm in a such a good mood today that I'm willing to forget the remained three hours you have to hold that soap in your mouth. I'm going to show Ric his room and then we can go to the waterfalls? What do you all think?"

"I think it's a great idea! I can't remember the last time I was there." Elena said, then looked at her blonde friend. "We'll go and grab our swimsuits and meet you here in a half an hour. How does that sounds?"

"I agree." Caroline chimed happily then started thinking aloud, making plans. "And we could also invite Bonnie and Jeremy. And Tyler and Matt."

"Like I said. The more the merrier." Damon said, then stood up. "Come on, Ric. Let me show you your room."

They went upstairs, and the room Damon intended for Alaric was actually next to his own. Alaric smirked noticing that, but didn't comment. He knew why.

"You like?" Damon asked, leaning against the doorframe, watching as his lover looked around, then sat on the bed and smiled at him, in an obvious invitation.

Without thinking, Damon closed the door behind him and walked toward the bed where Alaric was now lying on.

"We are playing with fire, you know that?" Damon whispered, nibbling Alaric's earlobe. "Stefan is downstairs."

"You'll just have to be quiet then." Alaric smirked playfully and pulled the vampire on top of him.

Instead of answering, Damon started rubbing himself against Alaric, causing the teacher letting out a laud moan that Damon quickly silenced with a kiss.

"I 'm not the one who has to quiet." Damon smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Alaric asked raising his eyebrow, then wrapped his legs around Damon, and in a swift move flipped them over, so that now, he was atop of the vampire, pinning him against the bed.

"You've caught me now. What are you gonna do to me?" Damon asked, clearly enjoying this side of his lover.

Alaric placed his lips on his and soon their tongues mingled. It wasn't enough. Even though they had sex only a few hours ago, they were both heated and wanting for more. Alaric's hands traveled underneath Damon's shirt lifting it up and then he bit one of his nipples and played with another. Damon growled, biting his tongue to prevent a laud moan that even his brother who was downstairs could hear.

"Shhhh." Alaric shushed him and Damon send him a dark glare.

However, before they could continue with their game, Damon heard his brother calling for them.

"Damon! Alaric! The girls are here!"

"Cockblocker!" Damon grumbled and Alaric couldn't help it. He laughed aloud at Damon's expression and the choice of word.

"Coming!" Damon yelled.

"No you're not!" Alaric smirked then got up from the bed leaving the vampire in shock.

"You little…!" Damon growled, but he was far from mad. I'm going to get even!" He whispered, catching the teacher up on the stairs.

"I'm looking forward to see that!" Alaric grinned.

"Okay, we are here. Shall we go?" Damon asked, after greeting Bonnie who came with Elena and Caroline.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Stefan smirked.

"No. What?" Damon asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

"How about a swim shorts and a towel?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ups." Damon said, then ran back upstairs and returned with two towels and two swim shorts for Alaric and himself. Black one for him and dark green ones for Alaric. "Come Ric. Let me show you the downstairs bathroom where you can change into." Two minutes later, they returned.

"I realize why Alaric forgot, after all, his mind is occupied with what happen with his apartment, but what is your excuse?" Stefan asked, grinning at his brother.

"Shut up, Stefan." Damon scowled at him.

"Wait!" Caroline said while they were entering Stefan's car, turning toward Damon. "Didn't you say you were at the waterfalls earlier?"

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

"How come you don't already have your swim shorts on?"

"I was in my birthday suit, Barbie." Damon answered, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hearing that, Stefan merely rolled his eyes, Elena and Bonnie blushed and Alaric chocked on the air.

"Ugh! Gross!" Caroline whined. "Now I'll have that picture in my mind forever!"

"You did ask." Damon said, grinning.

"The guys said they'll meet us there." Bonnie said, changing the topic.

They arrived at the waterfalls fifteen minutes later after walking the small distance from where Stefan parked his car, near Tyler's.

Tyler and Matt also brought the food and drinks with them, and by the time Damon and the rest arrived, they were already in the water.

"You brought alcohol?" Alaric asked, shaking his head. "I'm the worst teacher ever."

"Oh, come on, Ric! Lighten up! It's summer, the school is over, and guess what, that means your job is over as well." Damon said, laughing at his scowl.

They spend the rest of the day in a pleasant conversation, laughter and swimming.

* * *

**AN/** He, he, he! This is all for the first chapter. I hope you'll like it and that you'll review. An that you don't min they are a bit OOC. I want to know what you think. And since they'll go on a road trip, I'm thinking, maybe to the Italy. Would you mind suggesting me some places they could stop and have a good time? And also what they could see in those places. I don't know, museums or something significantly for that place. I was also thinking Vegas. Reviews, reviews, reviews!


End file.
